


The Demon, the Human, and the Werewolf

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Love, surprise feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for any sad feels.</p></blockquote>





	The Demon, the Human, and the Werewolf

Once upon a time there lived a human in a town called Beacon Hills. This human was loud, and constantly moving around, but he also had a large heart, wanting to take care of those around him. One day a demon saw the human from a distance and decided that the human would become his mate. The demon had a mystical flute that could lure and control people and with this flute the demon would have the human all to himself. Every night after the human had gone to sleep the demon would play a song on his flute luring the human out of his home, walking barefoot into woods, and the demon would be luring the human father and father into the woods, implanting the idea of love, but never taking the human since the humans’ will was strong, but the spell was getting stronger and the demon knew that soon the human would be his. 

One night just as the human was about to leave his home a large bleeding werewolf crashed through the window startling the human out of the spell. Without hesitation the human was kneeling on the ground in front of the werewolf. Reaching out for its muzzle with shaking hands the werewolf snapped and growled at the human. Taking a deep breath the human was going to try once more. “It’s ok.” The human spoke softy as if not to spook the werewolf. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Reaching out once again for the werewolf muzzle, this time the werewolf did not snap at, but allowed the human to softly stroke his muzzle. “You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?” The human asked keeping his voice soft and calm. The werewolf nodded his large head. “Then I need you to change back otherwise I can’t help you.” The werewolf looked at the human, and could smell the truth of his words and slowly shifted back to his human from. The human watched in amazement as the werewolf shifted into his human form, since not too many werewolves showed this shift to anyone outside their pack. The werewolf who was now a naked man, with a strong build hair as black as night, hazel eyes, and stubble framing his strong jaw. The human offered his hand to the werewolf. “Come let’s get you something to cover yourself with and something to take care of your wounds.” The werewolf carefully put his hand in the humans and followed him deep into the house. The werewolf allowed the human to patch his wounds, even though they would be gone by morning, and allowed the human to drape a blanket over him, until the human found something that would fit the werewolf. “My name is Stiles by the way.” The human said leaning next to the werewolf.   
“Derek.” 

The demon was shocked that someone had interrupted his spell, not once since he had began has anyone tried to stop the human or stop him. However this would not deter the demon, he would simply play his song tomorrow night, and would still have his human no matter what. 

In the morning Stiles had fed Derek and gave him clothes that fit better then a bed top, and it had all been done with a smile on his face. Derek for the most part was bemused. Stiles had not been scared of him, even in his wolf form, and gave him comfort and shelter, taking a risk if the hunters found him. His inner wolf was at ease with the human, as if he were pack, however there was something about his scent something that lied underneath everything that seemed off. “Is there anything I can do for you, as thanks for helping me out.”   
“Well you did manage to destroy a window a bit of the wall, a table and I’m no good with tools, so you could help with that.” Derek nodded his head in agreement. It would take a few days for the window to be fixed but everything else could be fixed fairly fast. Throughout the day of repairs Stiles asked Derek a barrage of questions, which were answered otherwise the two shared a quiet space, and meals together. Derek had to admit, to himself at least that Stiles was interesting. The first night when Stiles had offered his home to Derek as a place to sleep, and Stiles would not take no for an answer, so Derek found himself in a guest bed listening to Stiles sleep. It must have been well past midnight when Derek heard Stiles moving around the house, but there was something else, something else that he couldn’t quiet hear clearly, so he put it out of his mind. 

 

Soon one day turned into two, then two days turned into a week, and a week turned into two, the two would do nothing but talk and enjoy their time together, and for the first time Derek could say he was happy. However every night Derek could hear Stiles walking and something else he couldn’t quiet place. One night when sleep evaded him he began concentrating as hard as he could he could hear a soft flute playing, and his wolf growled in warning and anger at the sound of the flute and Stiles walking. Trusting his instincts he decided to see what was going on. Derek saw Stiles walking along a path his eyes at half-mast, as if in a daze, and his wolf growled once more. Derek was so engrossed in watching and following Stiles that he didn’t notice that someone had walked up next to him, until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning around and snarling at the person, who happened to be the hunter who was chasing him just so long ago. The hunter raised his hands to show that he meant no harm and had no weapons, well no visible.   
“I’m sorry.” The hunter said. “I though you were the one who had charmed the boy.”  
“How long has this been happening?” Derek asked and continued to walk following Stiles deeper and deeper into the woods.   
“For a while now. Every night he walked into the woods, at first we thought it was nothing until he just disappeared. He’s not possessed…”  
“He is.” Derek interjected. “Not in the traditional sense, I can hear a faint flute playing.”   
“A flute?” The hunter asked, and Derek nodded his head. Suddenly he felt his inner wolf hackles rise and reached out to grab Stiles. At the sudden contact Stiles eyes snapped open, looking around in panic.   
“How did I get here?” Stiles asked panic lacing his voice, and looking around the forest.   
“Don’t you remember?” Derek asked.  
“This has been happening for a while now.” The hunter stated.   
“A while and no one said anything to me.” Stiles began to shake and Derek pulled him close.   
“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go back to your house.” Derek said walking with Stiles back to the house. 

The demon was angry that once again someone had stopped his human from coming to him. It wasn’t the hunters they were too stupid to know that there were multiple versions of demonic possession, a werewolf might know, the difference . After going to the town the demon anger grew, it seemed like there was a werewolf living with his human, hold his human and then saw the two share a kiss. The demon decided that it was time that he made himself known to the human and would steal him away. 

Stiles had not been able to go back to sleep and held onto Derek the entire night. Stiles had turned his head as if to talk to Derek, instead Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles. Unfortunately that kiss would seal their fate. In the morning Derek told him that he would need to go and see his pack, he had been away for too long, but he would be back, and for now the hunters would give him protection. 

When night came, that night so did the demon. It was the second time the demon was in the town, he played a song of slumber instantly putting everyone in the town to sleep. Then he began the familiar song that led Stiles out of the house. Leading Stiles along a path like the pied piper did. Leading Stiles deep into the woods, the demon kept his eyes focused on the human watching carefully as the eyes which were once at half-mast were fighting to open, fight to break the spell. The demon would not have this, so the demon let the flute fall from his lips. Watching as Stiles stand there, wavering a little until the demon reached over to cup Stiles chin. With grace the demon leaned over to kiss Stiles, pulling away a whisper escaped Stiles lips. “Derek.” The demon looked at the human with anger striking him across the face sending him flying backwards. 

Stiles awoke with a start, looking around he found himself in the woods once more with a strange man with a flute standing in front of him.   
“Who are you?” Stiles asked cupping his cheek.   
“Stiles, we’ve been meeting every night for a while now.” The demon’s voice poured like whine over Stiles.   
“No we haven’t you’ve been luring me here.”   
“That’s because I want you.”  
“Well I don’t want you.” Stiles snapped, slowly moving backwards.   
“It’s that werewolf isn’t it.” The demon snapped jumping on top of the human pinning him down.   
“It is, I love him.” Stiles told the demon, something he wasn’t ready to tell Derek not yet at least. The demon looked at Stiles, as if the human had slapped him.   
“I will have you.” The demon said.   
“You will never have me, my heart, my soul, my everything belongs to Derek.” Stiles shouted from the ground, still pinned down by the demon.   
“I can use this flute to make you love me, and you’ll never know the difference.”  
“No, but you will. You’ll know. You’ll know that every kiss I give you is meant for Derek, every time our bodies’ embrace I’ll be thinking of Derek. You’ll never have a place in my heart, because Derek has my heart.” A cruel smirk crossed the demon’s face.   
“He has you heart does he?” The demon’s hand suddenly grew claws, grasping both wrists with one clawed hand using the other hand to ghost over Stiles heart, and leaning to whisper into Stiles ear. “It seems like I have it.” Suddenly a loud scream was heard through the woods, into the village and into Derek’s heart. 

Derek ran at full speed, into the forest, being thankful that he was faster in wolf form then his human form. “So your him.” A voice called out to Derek causing the wolf to come to a halt. Derek growled at the person no demon standing in front of him smelling of Stiles, and wolfsbane.   
Shifting back into his human form Derek, Derek asked. “Where is he?”  
“Why he’s right over there.” The demon pointed to the dead human lying in a bed of wolfsbane. “He’s dead, werewolf.” Shocked and sadness crossed Derek’s face. “And you killed him. He belonged to me, and you took him from me.” Derek snarled “He said his heart belong to you, so I took his heart, and now it belongs to me.” The demon was so busy talking that he didn’t seen Derek’s eyes bleed red, transformed back into a wolf and launch at him. The demon cried out in pain as the werewolf tore at his neck. The demon, pushed the werewolf off of him wrapping a hand around his neck, “I will get him, I may not have gotten him in this life, but the next he will be mine.” After that the demon used his last bit of strength to vanish. Derek transformed back into his human form, and walked into the bed of wolfsbane. Ignoring the pain it caused him, he needed to get Stiles. Picking Stiles lifeless bodyup from the wolfsbane bed, he leaned over to whisper to Stiles ear. “I promise you that in the next and all of the lives after that, I will find you and I will protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any sad feels.


End file.
